El elixir
by jesparza15
Summary: La Luna es invadida por los humanos, forzando a Kaguya y Eirin a dejar su hogar protegiendo el secreto de la inmortalidad. Los años pasan pero una chica llamada Fujiwara no Mokou viene buscando a Kaguya...¿Qué buscará?...


_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **Aquí jesparza 15 con un nuevo one shot; hoy les traigo una historia un poco más dramática de 2 de mis personajes favoritos de la saga Touhou: Kaguya Houraisai y Fujiwara no Mokou**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Touhou Project y sus personajes son propiedad de ZUN y el Team Shanghái Alice, esta obra es sin fines de lucro con el mero afán de entretener**_

 _ **Este es un fic Yuri (Chica x Chica) Si no te agrada ese contenido no leas esta historia**_

 _ **Sin más esperó les guste…**_

*****************************************************************************  
Era una batalla fiera, los humanos habían llegado a la Luna con una primera oleada de soldados, los cuales habían sido derrotados por los conejos lunares. Pero, ahora, se hallaba una segunda unidad, mejor armada y con mayor cantidad de unidades peleando, cambiando la balanza del juego. Ahora la derrota parecía más que innegable para el ejército lunar, y para su princesa, Kaguya Houraisai.

-Eirin, tenemos que irnos de aquí. Pronto llegarán los humanos aquí, y si descubren el elixir será un problema.- La mencionada metió rápido unos papeles a una bolsa. -¿Esos son…?-

.Sí, es el procedimiento para crear el elixir de la inmortalidad, además…-Reburujó un poco más la acompañante de la princesa lunar hasta sacar un frasco con detalles dorados. –Este es el elíxir Hourai ya preparado, tenemos que deshacernos de esto.- Kaguya miró con detenimiento el frasco, suspiró y habló.

-Tenemos que usarlo en nosotras.- La sorpresa llenaba a Eirin, pero Kaguya siguió hablando.- Si alguien más lo usa no sabemos que podría pasar, además tenemos que mantener el secreto de este elixir entre nosotros, y que mejor que si vivimos lo suficiente para que la gente olvide que existió alguna vez.

-Pero, Kaguya-Sama, si hacemos eso nos exiliaran por ello; es un crimen desde que su bisabuelo lo decretó.-

-No importa, al menos cumpliré mi deber como descendiente de la familia real y cuidaré uno de los tesoros de mi casa. Con eso me basta, ¿y a ti Eirin-San?- Eirin pensó en las consecuencias de aquella propuesta; serían inmortales, el tiempo o la enfermedad ya no sería problema. Lo malo, por otra parte, era que serían exiliadas, lanzadas lejos de su hogar para no volver nunca más. -¿Tomaste tu decisión maestra?- La pregunta sacudió la mente de la peli blanca, era el momento de simplemente negarse y dejar a Kaguya para que hiciera esto sola, pero en el fondo no podía. Desde joven había sido su maestra y no la veía como una alumna más sino como su hija, ¿y qué madre abandona a su hija? De nuevo, las palabras de la princesa interrumpieron el silencio:

-Eirin, me gustaría que hiciéramos esto juntas, pero aceptaría que te negaras, ya que si alguien conoce lo que te detiene a tomar esta decisión no es el miedo a las consecuencias, sino aquella coneja lunar, ¿me equivoco?-

-¿Soy tan obvia?-

-Me educaste para ser muy observadora, y tu expresión cambia mucho cuando vez a Reisen, por eso lo sé. No te juzgaría si te quisieras quedar con ella, yo en tu lugar me plantaría esa duda también.- Era cierto, para Eirin Yagokoro una de las cosas más importantes en su vida era Kaguya y la corte lunar, pero de cierto tiempo para acá cierta coneja había llegado para interrumpir esta vida pacífica y volver la mente de la médica un embrollo total. Para complicar más la situación, el "dolor de cabeza" de Eirin entró por la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Kaguya-Sama!, ¡Eirin-Sama!, ¿están bien?- "Sí" fue la respuesta de ambas.-Que bueno, afuera las cosas se ponen mal, los invasores en alrededor de 1 hora llegarán a este sitio. Debo sacarlas de aquí.-

-Tranquila Udongein-San, todo saldrá bien.- Pronunciaba la princesa mientras se acercaba a la coneja. –Tanto Yagokoro-San como yo confiamos en ti, por eso sé que todo saldrá bien.- Con un breve gesto le indicó a Eirin que se acercará a la coneja, mientras Kaguya buscaba unas cosas en un mueble cercano.

-¿También confía en mí señorita Eirin?-

-¡Claro!, yo sé que eres una coneja fiable.- Con su mano derecha la médica le dio unas suaves palmadas en la cabeza a Reisen, la cual se sonrojó un poco, sonriendo al sentir la mano de la mayor acariciando su pelo y luego acariciando sus orejas.

En un movimiento sorpresivo Eirin abrazó a Reisen.

-¿Sucede algo señorita Eirin?-

.Nada, sólo quiero abrazarte, eres importante para mí, eso pasa.- La coneja escuchó toda la frase, pero sólo 1 fragmento de la misma fue la que la llenó de emoción _eres importante para mí_.

Mientras las damas hacían esto Kaguya sacó 1 frasco con una solución translúcida, a la cual le agregó un polvo para acelerar el efecto de la misma. La mujer médica sabía lo que estaba haciendo su alumna, ella le enseñó este tipo de cosas; era una solución que inducía el sueño, pero con el polvo que agregó en vez de tardar un par de minutos en surtir efecto ahora sería en menos de 1. La chica Houraisai con una jeringa tomó una dosis de la solución, le dio unos suaves golpes a la jeringa para sacarle el aire y se giró para ver a Eirin; la cual asentó mientras abrazaba fuerte a Reisen, la cual ignorante de la situación siguió con el abrazo unos segundos más. Para Reisen si había un abrazo que podía dejarla tranquila, que podía reconfortarla a pesar de lo crítica de la situación era el de la mujer que tenía delante…hasta sentir la aguja en su cuello. Eirin susurró unas cuantas palabras al oído de Reisen antes de que esta cayera al suelo empezando a quedarse dormida.

-Eirin, si quieres quedarte con ella lo entenderé perfectamente.- Kaguya trataba de no forzar a su mentora. En el fondo si quería que la acompañase en esto, pero no podía obligarla a eso siendo consciente de las consecuencias emocionales que esto le traería.

Eirin tomó el frasco con el elixir y caminó hacia su alumna, quedando enfrente de Reisen, y así evitando que la misma viera lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Primero la mayor tomó la mejilla de la princesa dándole a beber una parte del contenido del frasco, para luego repetirse el proceso, siendo ahora Eirin la que ingería el líquido. Al acabar sólo se escuchó un leve quejido de dolor. Ambas mujeres vieron para abajo, notando que al final Reisen había terminado de quedarse dormida, pero con unas lágrimas cayendo de su rostro. Dolor se presentó en el corazón de Eirin.

-Maestra, lo siento pero tenemos que irnos ya, para escapar tanto de los conejos como de los humanos.- La mencionada contuvo sus lágrimas, la princesa tenía razón, había prioridades que tenían que hacerse, por lo que tomo el bolso donde puso las notas de la preparación del elixir y salió dejando a su más reciente amor atrás, como a todo lo demás.

Alrededor de media hora después tanto alumna como aprendiz ya estaban fuera de la ciudad de los conejos, procediendo a escapar a través de un portal que se hallaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Llegando a este simplemente procedieron a dirigirse al sitio donde nadie esperaría que la princesa de la Luna y su mano derecha estuvieran; la Tierra. La máquina se accionó y procedió a enviarlas al sitio escogido, pero en eso entraron tropas del ejército de los humanos para tomar el lugar. Los soldados apuntaron sus armas a las mujeres, pero el dispositivo estaba en funcionamiento, no importaba ya para nadie el destino de estas 2 chicas, excepto para el general de las tropas, que sin temor se paró cerca de la máquina y al notar unos papeles en la bolsa de Eirin trató de sacarlos, pero en el arrebato sólo cayó para atrás el frasco donde estaba el elixir con una de las hojas de Eirin. Ninguna de las damas pudo recuperar nada, ya que la máquina terminó su operación y las mandó a un bosque en la Tierra antes de poder recuperar el envase.

En la Luna, por su parte, el comandante revisó el frasco, notando que aún quedaban algunas gotas dentro de él, pero prefirió hacer parecer que el bote estaba vacío, tomando también el papel, guardándolo en su chaqueta.

-General Fujiwara, ¿qué haremos ahora que esas 2 mujeres se fueron de aquí?-

-Mantendremos eso en secreto, oficialmente este lugar estaba vacío. ¡Prosigamos la invasión!-

El mundo humano era algo más sereno que el lunar para ambas mujeres, las cuales al paso de los meses habían logrado adaptarse a la vida diaria del hombre, o al menos eso intentaban, ya que constantemente Kaguya era asediada por hombres que la buscaban pidiendo su mano en matrimonio por su belleza. Para evitar esto, Kaguya siempre pedía retos imposibles para la gente, como conseguir alguna gema en especial o una prenda en específico. Todo hubiera seguido igual de no ser que un día llegó a la casa de ambas un hombre de traje militar. El hombre de la manera más cordial tocó la puerta. Eirin fue la que atendió mientras Kaguya preparaba un té. Al poco sólo oyó la voz de su maestra diciendo.

-Necesitaremos té para 4 personas.- El comentario le pareció raro, pero se limitó a cumplirlo. Al momento de estar listo lo llevó a la sala junto a unas galletas, pero al llegar al lugar se sorprendió al ver la identidad de ambos invitados.

-Mucho gusto princesa lunar, soy el General Kaoru Fujiwara y esta niña que ve aquí es mi hija Mokou, espero no le sea inoportuna su presencia.-

-Para nada señor, un niño nunca es mala compañía.- Kaguya se acercó a la chiquilla, viéndola con detenimiento, acariciando su largo cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda.- Sabe, los niños son una gran compañía porque a pesar de lo pequeños que son pueden ser más honestos que aquellos que comandan ejércitos a invadir tierras lejanas, ¿no lo cree General?- El nombrado pasó saliva. La princesa sólo sonrió al ver cumplido su objetivo, mientras la pequeña niña observaba con detenimiento la sonrisa de Kaguya.-Dígame, ¿qué lo trae por aquí?-

-Antes que nada me gustaría informarle que su reino a pesar de la invasión no se cometió ningún crimen; todos los conejos sólo fueron capturados sin ser heridos y actualmente ya son libres, yo personalmente me encargué de ello- Esta frase alegró en el fondo de su corazón a Eirin:

- _Entonces Reisen sigue_ viva-pensaba la médica para sus adentros mientras el general se disponía a seguir su discurso, pero que se vio interrumpido por la princesa.

-¿Y a qué debo tan buen trato a mi pueblo de su parte General?-

-Yo, verá…al verla gané un gran interés en usted señorita, a pesar de que no sea humana creo y miró en su forma de hablar que es alguien refinado y muy bien educado.-

-Eso agradézcaselo a la dama aquí presente.- Con la mano señaló hacia Eirin, mientras con la otra tomo una taza de té y bebió un poco del mismo.- Ella me enseñó los modales que usted ve ahora. Aun así, ¿cuál es su interés en mí, incluso un ser que usted sabe no es humano aunque me vea como uno?- El hombre respiró un poco hondo mientras Kaguya le hacía una seña a Eirin para que se llevara a Mokou del sitio. Al realizarse tal acción el hombre habló.

-Me gustaría que se casara conmigo.-

-Muchos otros han venido con tal pedido a mi casa, ¿qué tiene usted para ofrecerme general?- El hombre sonrió y de su chaqueta sacó aquel frasco que quedó olvidado al momento de abandonar la Luna; junto a la hoja que se había quedado atrás aquel fatídico día. Kaguya estaba sorprendida de verlo, pero sin mostrar algún exalto dejó su taza de té en la mesita al centro de la sala.

-Ambos sabemos lo que contiene esto, ¿no? Como verá conozco su secreto, y por ello sé lo que involucra lo que hizo. Si usted quiere vivir aquí le puedo proveer de toda protección necesaria bajo su condición actual, incluso de su gente. Lo único que pido es que se case conmigo y quizá un hijo luego para no levantar sospechas. Usted realizó un crimen y yo busco encubrirla, ¿al menos no le pido algo tan costoso no?- Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Kaguya estaba molesta de una manera exagerada, pero ella era una princesa, no dejaría que su ira la cegase.

-¡Eirin!-Gritó la peli negra para que viniera su maestra junto con la niña.- El General Fujiwara ya se retira, guíalos a la puerta por favor.-

-¿Me dejarás así, sin respuesta?- La educación que caracterizaba a la princesa de los Lunarian se iba agotando cada vez que oía hablar a aquel hombre, cosa la cual se notó al dirigirse a él enojada.

-Creo que sabe que no soy tonta. Si usted trajo a su hija es para darme lástima, y así querer ser la "madre" de tan linda infante ¿cierto? Lo siento pero me da lo mismo lo que usted sepa, ya que incluso si ambos fuéramos humanos no podría estar con alguien tan sucio e inmoral que es capaz de destruir un pueblo y luego querer chantajear a la ex futura gobernante de un pueblo con su propia hija. Con todo respeto lárguese de mi casa.- El hombre quiso objetar, pero la vista tanto de Eirin como de la princesa le negó hablar. La joven Mokou se acercó a su padre curiosa y le preguntó.

-Papi, ¿soy mala niña por no poder ayudarte a estar con esa señora?- el hombre estalló tratando de darle una bofetada a la infante, pero vio su mano detenida por Eirin, la cual procedió a sacar al hombre. En la sala sólo quedó una sollozante Mokou y una Kaguya que se hincó para hablarle, pero la niña le abrazó entre llanto.

-Tranquila Mokou, todo estará bien, ya pasó.- Mokou no creía en las palabras de la mujer, pero al calidez de aquel abrazo le hizo cuestionarse si de verdad las cosas cambiarían.

Al paso de las horas un vehículo con un hombre llegó preguntando por la niña. Al parecer era un guardaespaldas del General Fujiwara.

-No se preocupen, estaré bien, creo.- Dijo la niña mientras se dirigía al vehículo. Kaguya no se sentía segura de aquello, pero le permitió irse.

-Eirin.-

-¿Si, Kaguya?-

-Tenemos que planear como irnos de aquí sin dejar huella. Ese hombre no parará hasta que logre su cometido.-

-Tienes razón en eso, no dudó en usar a su propia hija.-

-Tengo mis dudas si de verdad es su hija, pero ahora después de planear nuestro escape escribiré una carta que le darás a esa niña.- La sorpresa invadía a Eirin, la cual no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar el motivo de tal acción, ya que se le fue rápidamente aclarado.-Ella es una víctima de esto, suficiente es ver a mi pueblo afectado para que también aquí alla problemas.-

Los días pasaron y Eirin se las ingenió para lograr que la niña volviera a la casa, al verla Kaguya la abrazó fuerte (raro en ella)

-¿Dime, qué tal haz estado Mokou?-

-Todo está bien, no te preocupes Kaguya, pero… ¿por qué querías verme?-

-Dime…cuál es tu edad-

-12-

-Oh, ya veo, eso explica por qué me preguntaste tan directamente que quiero jeje. Eirin, ya sabes que necesito ahora.- La nombrada procedió a darle la carta a Mokou.- Léela cuando puedas, no ahora mismo, cuando estés sola, y sobre todo no dejes que la lea el General.-

-Pero…-

-Sin peros, es importante.- Kaguya se arrodilló para ponerse a la altura de la chiquilla.- ¿Lo harías por mí?- En ese momento fue la primera vez que pudo entender la princesa lunar lo que decía Eirin sobre cuidar a los menores, ahora lo sentía por esta niña, quedar cuidarla, que nada la toque, protegerla. Pero para Mokou era diferente, la vista de esta mujer le asombraba mucho, su figura, su hablar, su todo le asombraba, y ahora simplemente quería estar con esa persona. El tiempo pasó y las 3 chicas hablaron de muchas cosas hasta que Mokou terminó durmiéndose, oportunidad que aprovecharon las mayores para irse a otro lugar místico del que se tenía registro en la Luna; Gensokyo. Ambas mujeres se desplazaron hacia un sitio en el bosque donde existía un portal hacia aquella tierra, pero a lo lejos vieron el sitio donde se habían hospedado ardiendo en llamas. La duda de que pasaba estaba en ambas, pero como la última vez ya no había oportunidad de retroceder a ver, ya no la había.

Años habían pasado desde aquel incidente. 30 para ser precisos. Ahora, tanto Kaguya como Eirin vivían en la tierra de Gensokyo, un mundo paralelo al de los humanos, habitado principalmente por criaturas míticas y youkais, aunque también existía una pequeña porción de personas humanas, pero se limitaban a vivir en una aldea pequeña cerca del templo Hakurei.

Eirin se hallaba hoy de visita en esta aldea, comprando algunas cosas que requería para la princesa. Una vez cumplidas las mismas procedía a salir de la aldea pero entre la gente vio pasar una mujer con ropa blanca y chaleco negro, pero con un gorro que parecía ocultar unas orejas de conejo.

- _Tonta es imposible que sea Reisen, ella debe estar en la Luna, no aquí. Tú misma la dejaste allí…-_ Se recriminaba la chica al pensar en la forma en que dejó la Luna, y cómo dejo a Reisen, llorando, ¿por ella?, no lo sabía, y lo más seguro era que no lo supiera, pero si incluso hubiera una leve oportunidad de saberlo, ella gustosa la tomaría. El grito de aquella mujer del gorro sacó de su mente a Eirin.

-¡Ya la encontré!- El grito sonaba lanzado al aire, como si fuera una loca, pero al acercarse Eirin a verla de cerca para preguntarle una criatura apareció en el cielo, lanzando esferas de fuego hacia las calles (pero sin herir a nadie). La maestra de Kaguya reaccionó rápido y saltó elevándose en dirección de la criatura. Al acercarse pudo notar que el ser en cuestión estaba envuelto en llamas, pero al parecer era humana, o algo similar a ello.

-¿Qué pretendes aquí?- Pregunto secamente la médica

-Yo solo busco a 1 sola persona de por aquí, y yo sé que tú sabes bien donde está…Eirin Yagokoro- Preguntó una voz proveniente de la criatura.

-¿Quién te mencionó mi nombre?- El ente rio mientras aleteaba con fuerza, como si se le estuviera yendo el aire de la risa. A los segundos se calmó.

-Tú misma, ¿o acaso ya no me recuerdas mí voz?- Eirin trataba de hacer memoria, pero no recordaba en ningún momento haber conocido un ave fénix o algo similar.

-Busco a Kaguya Houraisai, dime dónde está y tú puedes hacer lo que gustes-

-Mi deber es proteger a la princesa de quien sea, incluso si muero en el proceso.-

-No digas tonterías Eirin, tanto tú, Kaguya y yo somos inmortales de la misma forma.- El comentario dejó helada a la médica. - _¿Acaso esta criatura tomó el elixir Hourai?, ¿pero dónde lo obtuvo? La receta la tenía ella siempre en su mochila, además hace mucho tiempo que no sacaba nada de ella, excepto cuando vivían en el mundo humano la princesa y cuando recupero aquella hoja del general padre de Mokou…-_ Pensaba Eirin pero ese último pensamiento fue el que le permitió entender quien estaba delante de ella.

-¿Ya me reconociste cierto?- la criatura se redujo de tamaño mientras descendía, hasta tocar el piso vuelta una humana de alrededor de 20 años, pelo violeta, una playera blanca y pantalones rojos con tirantes, y unos ojos más rojos que el fuego de su forma previa.

-Mokou, ¿eres tú?- Eirin estaba estupefacta, habían pasado años sin verse, casi 30 y, a pesar de ello, parece que en algún momento dejó de envejecer.- Pero, ¿cómo es posible que estés aquí en Gensokyo?-

-Aquella chica me ayudó- Con su dedo señaló entre la multitud una chica con falda y blusa blanca, chaleco negro, ojos rojizos, pelo violeta y un gorro en la cabeza, la misma que hacia un rato había visto Eirin- Ya puedes quitártelo.

-¿De verdad…eres?- Eirin cayó de rodillas al piso al ver a aquella mujer quitarse el gorro y mostrar sus orejas de conejo

-Reisen…- dijo en un suspiro mientras la mencionada se arrodillaba para quedar a la altura de la médica.

-Toda tuya Reisen.- Dijo Mokou antes de tomar vuelo al crear un par de alas de fuego, simulando la forma de un fénix y alejarse del sitio hacia los alrededores.

-Claro Mokou-San.- Dijo Reisen mientras tomaba a la chica de rodillas de la mejilla para verla. –Cuanto tiempo…Señorita Yagokoro, ¿o debería decir mentirosa?-

*****************************************************************************  
En el Eintei estaba tranquila Kaguya tomando un paseo en su patio, hasta que notó una enorme ave de fuego sobrevolando el lugar; lo ignoró un momento, las cosas sobrenaturales eran comunes aquí, así que para ella lo que veía no le parecía problemático. Lo que capto su atención fue ver que el ave se metía dentro del bosque, pero aun así no se producía ningún incendio. Por tal razón Kaguya decidió caminar en dirección a donde había visto aquel ser.

A los minutos de caminar se encontró en un arroyo y divisó a una joven chica con pantalones rojizos de tirantes, sentada al borde del agua, mientras una estela de calor parecía provenir de su cuerpo.

-¡Que molesto es perderse!, debí haberle preguntado antes como llegar con ella antes de atrás.- Habló Mokou para sí, mientras echaba la vista un poco para atrás viendo el bosque de bambú a su alrededor, pero alcanzó a divisar una figura femenina entre los árboles. -¿Quién anda allí?-

-¿Andas perdida jovencita?- Pregunto Kaguya mientras salía de entre los árboles, sólo para detenerse al ver de frente a la chica.

-No, ya no…ahora que finalmente te encontré.- Mokou comenzó a caminar en dirección de la princesa, la cual estaba impactada y sólo pudo susurrar bajo mientras la menor se le paraba enfrente

-Eres la hija del general…- La mirada de Mokou se llenó de ira, alzando su puño a modo de advertencia envolviéndolo en llamas.

-No quiero oír su nombre nunca más, pero es cierto, tomé su apellido, por eso yo soy Fujiwara no Mokou.- Ahora el miedo invadía el corazón de Kaguya, ¿qué la había sucedido a aquella dulce niña para ahora estar en este estado?

-Lo entiendo, pero dime Mokou, ¿por qué me buscas?-

-Esperaba con gusto que me hicieras esa pregunta princesita.- Mokou sonrió de medio lado, asustando un poco más a Kaguya.- Vine a descubrir la verdad de las cosas…, ya que hay algo que sólo tú me puedes responder.-

En la plaza de la aldea se hallaba aún en shock Eirin, mientras Reisen miraba con detenimiento a la que en el pasado fue su fuente de inspiración, la cual no reaccionaba y estaba estática en aquella posición. Tomo una decisión, la tomó del vientre y se la llevó cargando unos minutos, hasta que al parecer reaccionó.

-¿Qué haces Reisen?- La coneja volteó a ver a su "cautiva"

-Quiero hablar contigo en privado, no me gustaría que la gente escuche lo que hablaré contigo. Es personal totalmente y por ello ocupo que sea lejos de ellos, como aquí por ejemplo.- Reisen paró a la orilla de un río, bajando a Eirin.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- la coneja le miró seriamente un momento. Este era un momento muy ansiado por ella, por lo que se debatía entre ir al grano o simplemente decírselo todo sin miramientos. Se decidió por la segunda opción.

-Eirin Yagokoro… ¿era verdad lo que me susurraste antes de que te fueras de la luna?- Eirin sonrojó al darse cuenta que en ese momento que simplemente había abierto su corazón al verlo todo perdido era recordado por la chica.

-Sí, es verdad…yo te a…-La mujer no pudo terminar la frase porque Reisen le interrumpió.

-¿Entonces por qué carajos besaste a Kaguya justo frente a mí antes de que me quedase dormida eh?- gritó una furiosa Reisen que trataba de contener las lágrimas. Ahora Eirin lo entendía, esa duda que le había quedado estaba respondida; el suspiro y el llanto que vio en la coneja era porque había lastimado su corazón al "ver" aparentemente a su amada besar a otra.

-Yo nunca la besé, simplemente lo que hice fue…- La plática se vio cortada al verse una enorme columna proveniente del bosque del bambú.

-Parece que Mokou ya encontró a Kaguya. Mala suerte por ella. Despídete de tu ama Eirin Yagokoro, ya no la verás más.- la mencionada miró con seriedad a su antiguo amor.

-¿La planea secuestrar y tú eres su cómplice? No importa que tanto le haga, ella no morirá.-Reisen sonrió triunfante.

-Quien sabe…Mokou halló una forma de revertir el efecto del elixir Hourai…-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Eso es posible?-

-Sí, ella lo probó en ella misma varias veces.- Lo último no fue relevante para la médica, simplemente quiso correr en dirección de la flama, pero un cuestionamiento de Reisen le detuvo.

-Es tu momento Eirin, escoge… entre ella, tu princesa Kaguya Houraisai o yo, a la que dijiste amar alguna vez…-

*****************************************************************************  
-¿Cuál es tu pregunta?- Pregunto con seriedad la ex princesa de los Lunarian.

-¿Los que beben el elixir Hourai pueden morir alguna vez?-

-No, no se puede de una forma convencional, ocuparías primero suprimir de alguna forma el efecto del elixir si lo desearas.-

-Gracias Kaguya Houraisai, me acabas de ser tan feliz, ¿sabes por qué?- De su pantalón sacó un frasco.- Aquí está una solución que permite cancelar por un lapso de tiempo el efecto de tu amado elixir.-

-Eso…no es posible Mokou.- Kaguya miraba con miedo, a su vez con interés el frasco.- Yo soy la encargada del elixir, y como tal sé que no es posible que lo que esté allí sea lo que dices.- Mokou sonrió acercándose a la chica, acariciando su mejilla.

-Eres inocente princesita, yo lo preparé y yo misma lo probé.-

-¿Le hiciste algo a Eirin?-

-No, para nada, ella no era mi objetivo, por ello no la metí en esto.-

-Nadie más ha bebido el elixir aparte de nosotros.- Mokou se comenzó a reír mientras escuchaba la frase de la mujer frente a ella. Una vez relajada le susurró al oído despacio.

-Yo…recree…el elixir…y ahora soy inmortal…-

-No es posible…eso no…- Ahora a la Houraisai le costaba articular las ideas que pasaban en su mente, sentir el calor de Mokou le estaba alterando un poco. Ella estaba acostumbrada a tratar con muchas personas al mismo tiempo y a ser tocada ya sea de manera respetuosa o de una manera más inapropiada, pero incluso así nadie en sus años de vida le provocaba lo que la "ardiente" Mokou le provocaba; el cosquilleo al oírla respirar y hablar cerca de su oído le generaban una sensación que nunca había experimentado. Este hecho lo notó Mokou, la cual también estaba algo "fuera de sus cabales" por al fin encontrar a Kaguya, la cual había buscado desde aquella noche que leyó aquella carta. Una leve lágrima recorrió la mejilla izquierda de Mokou, siendo limpiada rápidamente por su mano, pero otra lágrima bajó por su otra mejilla, siendo esta limpiada por la suave mano de Kaguya. La chica de fuego se sorprendió al sentir la mano de la mujer frente a ella, era suave, cálida, llena de vida, era…como aquel abrazo cuando su padre le dejó con ella después de fallar su propuesta de matrimonio. Era tan igual…que no pudo evitar caer de rodillas un momento al piso, momento en el cual Kaguya se arrodilló con ella también

-¿Qué te pasa Mokou?-

-Yo…es que tú…-Suspiró algo dolida la mujer del fuego.- Todo esto empezó por mi padre…él…se obsesionó contigo, te deseaba, te idolatraba, tanto que incluso me hizo aprender toda la historia de los Lunarian por ello.- Kaguya abrazó fuerte a Mokou, _igual que como cuando era niña_ Esto llenó de sentimiento a la menor, pero de inmediato se alejó. –Eso ya no importa sabes… él ya murió y ahora estoy aquí por mi cuenta, saldándome las que me debes.-

-Yo no te hice nada…fue el error de tu padre-

-¡Para ya de ser tan buena persona de una maldita vez!- Gritó alto la Fujiwara.- ¡Si tú no fueras así no hubiera pasado esto! ¡Yo no hubiera pasado por lo que yo pasé!, ¡Quiero estar en paz!, y eso sólo será haciendo esto.-

-Está bien Mokou. Dame ese frasco.- Mokou estaba sorprendida, no pensó que ella tomaría todo esto tan fácil.- Si tú crees que esto es lo correcto lo haré…dejaré mi inmortalidad para que estés en paz.- Mokou le lanzó el frasco, y Kaguya procedió a ingerir el líquido, notando como su cuerpo se sentía diferente, ahora percibiendo más intenso e incómodo el calor del cuerpo de Mokou.

-¿Te diste cuenta no? Ya no eres inmortal por voluntad propia jajaja.- Mokou encendió en llamas todo su cuerpo.- ¡Es hora de que todo acabe para ti Kaguya Houraisai!-

*****************************************************************************  
-Reisen, ¿por qué me pides esto?- Eirin volteó a ver a la coneja, la cual se acercó hasta quedar una frente a la otra.

-Yo vine aquí sólo para buscarte, para saber la verdad, pero ahora…tú quieres irte con ella…otra vez dejándome atrás. Dime, ¿es justo que me dejes siempre atrás, me abandones a mi suerte a pesar de decir amarme? ¡Dime si para ti lo es Eirin!- La coneja se vio en el suelo, con la mano derecha de la médica pintada en su mejilla por la fuerza de la bofetada.- Eirin…-

La mencionada le tomó del cuello para levantarla, sólo para darle otra bofetada, ahora dejándole marca en su otra mejilla.

-¿Por qué…?- Reisen alzó la vista. Eirin estaba llorando.

-¡¿Crees que yo quería dejarte atrás con todo lo demás eh?! ¡Yo no quería eso!, pero tampoco podría perdonarme verte herida por esto.- hizo una breve pausa. –Reisen, te conozco de años, sé lo mucho que te esforzaste por llegar a ser parte de la corte real…pero…el plan de Kaguya haría que nos exiliaran, perderías todo tu esfuerzo.- Ahora Eirin se sentó sobre Reisen, mirándola a los ojos.- ¿Cómo podría decirte cada día que "te amo" si te arrebaté lo que yo sabía mejor que nadie era lo más importante para ti eh?- Las bofetadas seguían, más Reisen no opuso resistencia. Ahora la entendía, en su amor a ella no quiso hacerla sufrir, por lo que en realidad prefirió dejarla ir para que viviera su vida. Reisen sonrió al darse cuenta de ello, lo cual detuvo los golpes de Eirin.

-Eirin…para mí lo importante no era la corte. Sí, me costó mi trabajo llegar a donde estaba, pero yo quería estar contigo. Desde que te vi era eso lo que yo quería, al principio era admiración, pero pasó el tiempo y me di cuenta que lo único que quería era cuidarte, ser parte de tu vida, ser lo que tú eras para mí ya…- Con algo de cuidado acarició la mejilla de la mayor, limpiando sus lágrimas.- Lo más importante eras tú…hasta que te fuiste…y lo único que vi fue como al parecer te besabas con Kaguya. Me decepcioné. Dejé todo, incluso la corte por que no creía que eso era cierto.- Con su mano libre sacó un dispositivo de su bolso. –Este chico sigue la energía que los Lunarian dejan. Así te rastree hasta aquí junto con Mokou.- Eirin se giró para ver la dirección del fuego, pero este ya se había apagado.

-Ya no hay llamas.-

-Quizá al final pasó lo que yo esperaba.- El comentario extraño a Eirin, por lo que le preguntó a la coneja bajo ella a qué se refería, a lo que ella le respondió.- Cuando me encontré la primera vez con Mokou ella parecía interesada en la corte de nuestro pueblo, y me preguntó mucho al respecto, y entre plática salió mi "último recuerdo de ti". Ella enfureció y noté como el café cercano a ella empezó a hervir. Cuando se relajó seguimos hablando y le mencioné que estaba interesada en buscarte, aceptó ayudarme…pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Cada vez que estábamos más cerca se mostraba nostálgica, triste, dolida, como si tuviera algún dolor muy fuerte en su corazón que le inducía a esto. Ahora que lo recuerdo sólo sonreía al mencionar a Kaguya…creo que en el fondo su padre la corrompió y la llenó de odio y resentimiento, pero ella…ella aún le guarda un gran amor a Kaguya, como si fuera su primer amor…-

-Quizá aún lo es Reisen, pero si es así ya no debo preocuparme.- Reisen abrió grandes sus ojos.- Si es como dices entonces la princesa podrá corresponderle.-

-pero qué cosas dices Eirin.-

-Digo la verdad, la princesa siempre se pone nostálgica cuando le mencionan o entra en contacto con algo humano, por eso vivimos lejos de la aldea humana y yo soy quien voy a ella. Si a mí me dolió dejarte a ti, a ella le dolió dejar a Mokou atrás. Sus ojos brillan como niña con juguete nuevo cuando le mencionas ese nombre…así que tal vez si logró quererla en aquel corto lapso. Incluso le escribió una carta antes de nuestra partida, que ni yo sé que escribió, pero me pidió que se la diera a la niña y así poder irse tranquila.- Reisen le indicó a su mayor que se moviera, cosa la cual hizo permitiéndole a la coneja levantarse.

-Yo leí esa carta una vez que intentó tirarla Mokou, pero al rato volvió por ella jajaja…la carta decía…- Eirin tomó el rostro de Reisen y le besó la frente.

-Después me lo dices, es la privacidad de la princesa. Además quiero ahora ir a un sitio más privado contigo. Cerca de aquí tenemos Kaguya y yo una segunda casa por si le pasaba algo a la mansión principal. Sígueme y te daré la respuesta a tu pregunta.- Reisen ahora estaba más tranquila, ya que ahora estaba todo aclarado, pero le intrigaba la respuesta de Eirin.

Tomo unos 10 minutos caminando llegar al lugar, era una cabaña pequeña, pero con las cosas necesarias para vivir en ella. Eirin entró primero y Reisen atrás.

-Reisen cierra la puerta por favor.- La coneja obedeció, pero al girar se vio abrazada por la cintura por Eirin, sonrojándola.

-¿Qué hace señorita Eirin?- Tenía años sin que le hablaran de esa manera a la médica, pero ahora no le importaba mucho.

-Sólo dime Eirin… ¿lo que hago?- Se acercó y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.-Tomé mi decisión Reisen Udongein Inaba, te escojo a ti de hoy en adelante, para…- Los labios de la coneja le interrumpieron, pero eso no la molestó, simplemente se dejó llevar por su amada, mientras subían entre caricias y besos a una de las habitaciones, al parecer esta sería una noche larga para ambas

*****************************************************************************  
Kaguya extendió sus brazos totalmente, para sorpresa de Mokou.

-Ven con todo, lo aceptaré todo, incluso si deseas acabar con mi vida lo acepto.- Mokou sonrió y relamió sus labios.

-Incluso si no lo quisieras lo haría, pero ahora me intrigas princesita, ¿por qué lo quieres aceptar?-

-Yo te miró ahora, incluso envuelta en tus llamas y aún veo a la chica que le escribí aquella carta hace décadas atrás, esa linda flor que nació de la adversidad, aquella que me hacía dudar de la decisión que tomé, la que quería cuidar con mi vida a pesar de apenas habernos conocida. Por aquella niña lo hago.-

-Tsk, si tú lo dices…aquella niña ardió en las llamas de aquel incendio.-

-¿Incendio dices?-

-Sí…el día que me abandonaste desperté rodeada de los soldados del General. Él me quitó la carta y la leyó antes que yo.- Kaguya sonrojó ante la noticia, ya que ella había escrito cosas íntimas y hasta escandalosas en la misma.- él se enfureció y aquel golpe que no me dio cuando estabas ahora si lo pudo dar perfectamente, incluso tirándome al suelo. Al inicio no pude ver la carta, sólo vi un pequeño pedazo que decía unas palabras hermosas que siempre quise oír, las cuales me llevaron a enfrentar al general y sus tropas.- Suspiró un momento y rio burlona- Lo malo es que no tenía mucho control de mi poder en aquel entonces…ese hombre siempre me reprimía en usarlo, así que cuando lo usé por error hice estallar también el gas cercano, provocando el incendio.-

-Pero entonces Mokou… ¿Qué leíste de la carta?- La aludida sonrió de manera nostálgica.

-El pedazo que decía que me amabas a pesar de lo poco que me habías tratado y que te disculpara si sonaba mal eso.- Kaguya desvió la mirada pero se sentía aliviada, al parecer no leyó el resto de la carta, que tenía escrito cosas que aún al día de hoy incomodaban al recordarlas a la princesa peli negra.- Del incendio salvé la carta, aquí está.- Y de su bolsillo izquierdo sacó la carta y la mostró a una apenada Kaguya.

-Disculpa si te provoqué algo malo con lo que escribí.- Mokou sonrió ante el comentario de la chica.

-No, a pesar de que ahora deseo borrarte de este mundo estas palabras…son mi guía… ¡Basta de charla! ¡Hora de hacerte asado!- Mokou se lanzó a toda velocidad contra la princesa, sin embargo esta sólo extendió sus brazos sin intentar bloquear el golpe. A centímetros de acertar Mokou paró en seco.

–No puedo…-

-¿No puedes?- Kaguya le veía aún en la misma pose-¿Qué no puedes Mokou?- La mencionada sólo le puso la carta enfrente de ella.

\- Quiero oírte leerla Kaguya Houraisai…-

-Pero…-

-¡No me pongas peros y léela solamente antes de que decida calcinarte ante los huesos!- Esto lo dijo Fujiwara con la voz algo cortada, lo cual permitió descifrar a Kaguya que aquí había algo más, algo que los humanos definían como "gato encerrado", el cual estaba a punto de "salir" al parecer.

-Entendido, sólo déjame tomarla con mi mano por favor.- La menor aceptó y le dio la carta, pero sin verla al rostro. Algo que notó Kaguya es que las flamas de la mujer descendían, al parecer estaba perdiendo el impulso de dañarle, pero aun así quería descubrir qué le provoca querer hacerlo, por lo que procedió a leer aquella carta:

- _Querida Fujiwara Mokou:_

 _Quizá nunca nadie te ha enviado una carta, eso yo no lo sé, tampoco en mi pueblo es común que se manden cartas a personas menores de edad, pero esta vez hago una excepción a aquella costumbre y lo hago por este motivo:_

 _Como sabrás tu padre el General Kaoru Fujiwara dirigió una unidad que tomó la capital lunar. No sé qué llevo a nuestros pueblos a las armas ni cuál era su interés de tu padre en la pelea._

 _Hay una cosa que sí sé; quiero verte, suena raro que lo mencioné tan de la nada si apenas nos conocimos, quizá te asuste tal propuesta de mi parte pero quiero decirte algo. La joven peli blanca que me acompaña siempre me ha cuidado como una madre, y nunca entendí de verdad que la llevaba a hacerlo. Te veo a ti y lo entiendo, ese deseo de querer cuidar a alguien aunque sea menor a ti…ahora lo siento hacía ti. Por ello compartiré contigo un secreto muy grande, pero debes conocer para protegerte._

 _Mi pueblo a través de varios frutos en la luna crea un elixir, el elixir Hourai. Este da la inmortalidad, si lo bebes jamás morirás. Ahora te preguntarás si es cierto esto…lo es porque yo soy la encargada de cuidar lo ligado a él._

 _Me temo que tu padre busca esta sustancia para usarla a placer._

 _Yo no te pido que te pongas en contra de tu padre, sólo…deseo que evites que logre esto; no digo que tu padre sea malo, sólo…no me gustaría que te lastime en esto… yo te pido…vive…no te lo pido como una princesa con el secreto de la vida eterna; te lo pido como una chica a otra, una mujer a otra…una maestra a una alumna…_

 _Me gustaría pensar que esto te ayude a seguir adelante, ya que tu padre es evidente que no es el mejor de todos, pero él es así…y honestamente me es indiferente. Tú me importas más que él, pero no puedo permitirme poner en riesgo mi secreto._

 _Antes de acabar quiero confesarte algo que es un deseo mío, muy egoísta de mi parte, pero sin importar eso deseo comunicártelo:_

 _Yo te amo Fujiwara Mokou (disculpa si te incomoda que te lo diga, pero sólo deseo ser honesta en esto) y me gustaría que un día crezcas y al ser la gran adulta que puedes ser…venir por ti… y llevarte a la inmortalidad conmigo. Sé que es una propuesta sorprendente e incluso inapropiada de mi parte, pero me gustaría que un día…pudiera cumplir este sueño que me has dado, tan distinto y mejor que el de cuidar el secreto de la inmortalidad…_

 _Sin más cuídate hasta que pueda hacerlo._

 _Con amor_

 _Houraisai Kaguya"-_

-Entonces así suena si tú lo lees…tan nostálgico- Mokou vociferó mientras veía a Kaguya, la cual bajaba la carta y miraba a la dama frente a ella, sonrojándose ante el comentario

-¿Nostálgico?- Indagó Kaguya, al parecer el "gato" ya no estaba "encerrado"

-Sí…en el incendio no fui capaz de quemar la carta, tú…me hiciste sentir querida por primera vez…y al leerla menos pude…pero, el General enloqueció después. Me mandó a un colegio lejos para no soportarme. Mi único medio para querer seguir viva era lo puesto en esta carta, pero todo cambió cuando un día aquel hombre murió. En su funeral conocí a una coneja llamada Reisen. Sé que la conoces, ahora esta con Eirin…- Kaguya quiso ir a buscar a su maestra, pero la mano ardiente en el hombro le detuvo.-Aún no acabo.-

-Prosigue entonces.-

-Entonces, luego de hablar con ella me di cuenta que estaba herida por algo, y con algo de conversación descubrí que era…-En ese momento la voz de Mokou se quebró un poco.-Dijo verte…besando con Eirin.- Kaguya negó con la cabeza, pero eso explicaba el sollozo de Reisen cuando se fueron de la luna

-Ella lo mal interpretó, lo que pasó fue…-

\- Ya no importa Kaguya, eso me lastimó mucho…mi motor de vida resultó ser igual o peor que el general. Decidí apoyar a Reisen en su búsqueda de ustedes, y eso nos trajo hasta aquí…a este día donde al fin te miro…tan igual…tan bella-Mokou se paró frente a la pelinegra, acariciando su mejilla un momento.- No cambiaste en nada en estos años. Yo me dediqué a buscar esos frutos al salir de la escuela, y con Reisen pude…y luego también logré crear el suero que te di para cancelar el efecto. A su vez mejoré mi poder…para quemarte…verte arder…verte fallecer…verte…verte solamente…-

-¿Tan grande era tu deseo de verme Mokou?- La frase fue como un chapuzón de agua fría para la pelirroja. Por un segundo lo pensó.

- _¿De verdad quería verte Kaguya? ¡Para vengarme de ti y lo que pasó! Pero…ahora estás enfrente de mí y no he podido calcinarte, incluso cree una solución para volverte mortal. A eso vine, a verte y quemarte. Por eso apoyé a Reisen, para poder hallarte y derrotarte, a la vez que vengarme por besar a Eirin, por el dolor que me provocó que besaste a aquella mujer…para eso vine a este lugar y mejoré mis poderes, para verte y derrotarte…para…-_ Mokou abrió grande los ojos y cayó de rodillas.

-Sí, quería…verte…otra vez…yo…ahora lo entiendo.-

-¿Qué entiendes?- Dijo Kaguya arrodillándose y tomando con ambas manos las mejillas de la chica, que ahora estaban tibias, al parecer ya no la quemaría.

-La verdadera razón de por qué llevo décadas buscándote.- La chica de los pantalones rojos extendió sus manos pasándolas por el cuello de la pelinegra.- Yo lo único que quería…era que me vieras a mí. En la escuela era echa a un lado por mis habilidades, pero tu carta…ahora sé porque no podía quemarla antes o ahora.- Los ojos de Kaguya se empezaron a humedecer un poco a medida que oía la voz de Mokou. Las manos de la misma limpiaron las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento.-

-No importa…ya no importa eso…ni siquiera mi venganza…acabo de verlo, no quería vengarme de ti, era de Eirin.- Esto extraño a Kaguya

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi maestra en esto?-

-Ella estaba entre la mujer que más deseaba a mi lado, me la estaba quitando…creo…que me puse muy celosa.- Ahora estaba más extrañada la princesa.

-Pero…si tú eras una niña-

-Los humanos comenzamos con las ideas del romance y el amor a los 11 u 12. Yo vivía encerrada en mi casa, y de repente llegas tú con tu belleza y amor. Es normal que te quisiera, ¿no?- La Houraisai cayó al piso, de espaldas, totalmente abochornada.

-Tú… ¿te enamoraste de mí en esos días?-

-No sólo esos días…si no todos los que siguieron, los que intentaba buscarte y no te hallé. Ahora entiendo eso al verte.- Mokou se posó sobre Kaguya y le miró a los ojos. –Kaguya Houraisai, tú… ¿qué sientes por mí?-

Todo este intento de asesinato no le había permitido aclarar su mente a la pelinegra. Ahora era su oportunidad de ello. Su mente trataba de mantenerse clara; por años le incomoda pensar en aquella niña que había dejado atrás cual Eirin con Reisen. Aunque sabía que cuando tomó el elixir no había vuelta atrás, en el fondo pensar en esa chica le producía un enorme dolor en el pecho, un vacío que en estos años nunca logró llenar. Hoy era diferente, ya que al oír la historia de la chica que estaba en su mente cada amanecer le permitía responder a una pregunta que también ella se hacía con suma frecuencia. "¿Qué sentía ella por Fujiwara no Mokou?"

-Mokou…yo…por mucho tiempo pensé en como estarías. Incluso consideré esta mañana preguntarle a Eirin si sería bueno ir a buscarte como te prometí.-

-Parece que me adelanté a tu plan.- Mokou le interrumpió y le sonrió.

-Sí, y me alegra…al menos eso significa que tú también pensabas en mí.-

-Cada día Kaguya…- El rostro de la Fujiwara empezó a sonrojarse y sollozar- Gracias…por hacer que no te matara y ver mis verdaderos sentimientos-

-Yo sabía que no lo harías…-Kaguya hizo una breve pausa.- En tus ojos aún miro a la niña que conocí aquella vez hace 30 años.- Mokou le abrazó muy fuerte, siendo correspondida por la pelinegra, pasando sus brazos por su espalda acariciándola, provocándole suspiros a la humana. Esto lo notó la Lunarian.- ¿Te gusta?-Le susurró despacio al oído.

-Sí…me agrada…- Ambas se vieron a los ojos…se quedaron quieras mirándose, esperando la iniciativa de la otra. Con timidez fue Mokou la que lo hizo, primero frotando con suavidad su nariz contra la de Kaguya, antes de verse de nuevo a los ojos. Con los dedos de sus manos acarició los labios de la princesa, a modo de pregunta si le era posible besarlos. Kaguya sólo suspiró y entreabrió sus labios, mirando a la pequeña niña que ahora se hacía adulta, y que quería hacer cosas de adultos con ella, pero esto le agradaba a la no humana. Movió su cabeza de arriba abajo, como una seña de autorización ante la petición de la menor. Esta sonrió y se acercó despacio a los labios de su amada, viéndola en todo momento a los ojos, hasta quedar a centímetros la una de la otra.

-¿Por qué…paras?- Preguntó una agitada Kaguya.

-¿Estás segura…de esto?-

-Sí…ya te lo dije…y de hecho no lo dije en esa carta pero…yo te deseaba…para tenerte para mí solamente. Disculpa mi egoísmo.-

-¿No es malo querer estar con quien amas cierto?-

-Sí.- Esa fue la última palabra antes de consumarse el beso. Tierno, suave, cálido a su vez para ambas mujeres, las cuales se abrazaban a lo largo del mismo, buscando expresar aquello que la pelinegra había callado por años por su educación y valores, y lo que había sido el único amor de la humana ardiente. A los minutos la falta de aire hizo separar sus labios, pero sólo lo necesario para respirar, mientras seguía abrazadas.

-Kaguya…yo…lo siento, me equivoqué al querer matarte…yo quería mi vida de regreso, pero ahora después de tenerte tan cerca sé…que mi vida eres tú… ¿me permitirías ser tu vida también?- La propuesta conmovió a la princesa fuertemente.

-Niña ya lo eras.- La alegría hizo que Mokou abrazara fuerte a Kaguya, casi asfixiándola.

-Oh disculpa, olvide que no debo usar tanto fuerza por el suero… ¡oh es cierto!- Del bolso de su pantalón sacó un frasco- Este es el elixir Hourai original, bébelo por favor Kaguya.-

-¿Tú…me regresarás mi inmortal?-

-Sí…pero prométeme una cosa…ahora…tú y yo estaremos juntas para siempre.- Kaguya sonrió ante la propuesta.

-Esta es mi respuesta.- La pelinegra extendió sus brazos jalando hacia ella a Mokou, besándola rápidamente.- ¿Eso te parece bien?-

-¿Y si vamos a tu casa?- La pregunta dejó sorprendida a la Houraisai, pero le siguió la corriente y la guio a ella. Al entrar Mokou le pidió que le mostrara la casa. Kaguya lo hizo, hasta que llegaron a la habitación de la princesa; allí Mokou lanzó a Kaguya contra la cama y se posó sobre ella besándola en el cuello, provocándole varios suspiros a la pelinegra.

-Kaguya, lo siento, yo me dejé llevar. Quería venir a tu casa para estar solas y tú sabes…- Kaguya sonrojó al oír esto.

-Antes dame el elixir.- Mokou se puso roja y obedeció. La Lunarian por su parte destapó el frasco y lo bebió despacio, para luego girarse y quedar sobre Mokou, besándola y permitiéndole beber un poco del elixir que quedaba en su boca, apasionando el beso y agarrándose la pelirroja de los hombres de Kaguya.

-Ahora.- Dijo Kaguya al separarse de Mokou.- Estamos juntas en la inmortalidad.- Mokou sonrió.

-Así será mi querida Kaguya…-la mujer se acercó a la mayor, susurrándole al oído.-Te amo

-Yo también Mokou.-

Los minutos habían pasado desde su confesión y los besos se volvían más apasionados, volviéndose de lengua mientras las manos traviesas de Mokou empezaban a intentar desvestir a Kaguya, sorprendiéndola.

-¿De verdad…quieres seguir?-

-Es lo que más deseo Kaguya…quiero empezar de nuevo…contigo.- Kaguya sonrió, permitiendo a su ardiente chica desnudarla. Al acabar Kaguya prosiguió por su parte con la misma acción besando cada parte nueva que Kaguya descubría de Mokou. Al terminar de desnudarse ambas se vieron un momento, sonriéndose.

-Que bella eres Kaguya, de verdad tienes una belleza sobre humana. Soy afortunada de estar así contigo.- El acto conmovió el algo sensible corazón de la princesa.

-Yo soy la afortunada por tener a una chica como tú conmigo…- Eso fue lo último que necesitaba oír Mokou para tomar su decisión; se giró posando bajo a ella a Kaguya, besándola e intentando no ser brusca.

Acabando el beso bajó besando su cuello, lamiéndolo despacio al inicio y dando largas lamidas después; Kaguya suspiraba al sentir la lengua de su pareja. Sus suspiros se volvieron gemidos al sentir como la humana bajaba besando y mordiendo su pecho para llegar a sus senos, empezándolos a lamerlos.

-Mokou…ah…sigue…se siente…bien.- Mokou sonrió y le miró un momento.

-Aún no he llegado a la mejor parte.-

-Hazlo ya…por favor…-

-No seas impaciente mi princesita…- Subió y le susurró al oído lamiéndolo.-Déjame enamorarte de tu cuerpo un poco más-

-Sólo…si yo puedo hacerlo igual.- Los labios de Kaguya buscaron con desespero los de Mokou, tomándolos y besándolos con una desbordante pasión y deseo, con necesidad y amor al mismo tiempo. La humana se dejó llevar correspondiéndole mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda de su amante. El cosquilleo evitó que la princesa pudiera mantener mucho tiempo el beso. Al separarse Kaguya llevó su mano a los pechos de su amada, acariciándolos con timidez.

-Ngh, sigue…más fuerte.- Kaguya sonrió y procedió a lamer el par de melones de la chica, haciendo que la misma se excitará más y más, provocando que Mokou tomara en un nuevo y apasionado beso a la muchacha que tanta pasión le provocaba.

Al separarse Mokou tomó las piernas de su mujer, para sonrojo de esta.

-Kaguya, déjame…hacerte mía mi amor…- Desvió la mirada la mencionada, pero al sentir los besos en las piernas y muslos por parte de los labios de la humana le hicieron aceptar el trato.

Al notar como abrió sus piernas en modo de pedido Mokou abrió las suyas también y jaló a Kaguya entre las suyas, entrelazando sus piernas, pero más importante, poniendo en contacto las zonas íntimas de ambas. Al darse esto el gemido provino de ambas mujeres, las cuales se quedaron quietas un poco, era algo nuevo para ambas, pero eso no significaba que no les gustara.

Mokou retomó la iniciativa, tomando la pierna de su amada princesa y moviéndola despacio, produciendo un roce entre las intimidades de ambas.

-Mokou…Mokou… ¡Mokou!- entre gemidos hablaba Kaguya llamando a su amada al sentir como aumentaba el vaivén de las caderas de la humana al subir la excitación de la misma

-¿Sí…amor?- Con trabajo pudo articular entre suspiros esas 2 palabras la usuaria del fuego.

-Esto…es…increíble…más…quiero más…- Mokou sonrió, ver así a la Lunarian era lo que quería; sonrojada, tímida, dulce, desnuda, deseosa del placer que le provocaba Mokou, sólo de ella. Lo anterior la encendía por dentro, y algo tenía claro la humana: sólo Kaguya Houraisai podría encenderla así, y sólo la misma Kaguya Houraisai podría apagar ese fuego interno.

-Lo que…desees…mi princesa.- Y entonces el ritmo subió un poco más, haciendo que Kaguya gimiera sin control y respirara hondo mientras sentía tanto como subía su propia humedad como la de su compañera, a la vez que sentía cómo se agarraba Mokou de su pierna, encajando sus uñas, provocándole pequeñas descargas de placer al cuerpo de la princesa.

Los minutos pasaban hasta que Mokou sintió que estaba acercándose al clímax:

-Amor…ya no…puedo…más…-

-Yo tampoco…hazlo ya…por favor.- La cara de Kaguya ahora pidiéndole terminar era bellísima y excitante para la humana, provocando que subiera el ritmo hasta llegar al orgasmo, pegándose al cuerpo de su amada, que llegó al orgasmo también segundos después.

Una vez terminado esto Mokou soltó la pierna de la princesa y se recostó a lado de la aún agitada mujer.

-Eso fue…increíble.-

-Sí…lo fue.-

-Te amo Kaguya, y yo…siento todo esto.-

-Yo no…si no hubiera sido así no estaría contigo.- Mokou sonrió y abrazó a la chica, antes de darle una mordida suave en su cuello.

-¿Qué…haces?- Mokou al separarse del cuello de la chica recogió su pelo y movió su cabeza a un lado, descubriendo su piel.

-Márcame como tuya…que nadie dude que tan eres mía como yo soy tuya.- La chica era tan directa en todo lo que quería, pero eso le gustaba a Kaguya, por lo que siguió el pedido de la humana, dándole una suave mordida y besando la marca.

Ambas mujeres se sonrieron y se besaron nuevamente

-Kaguya… ¿Qué le dirás a Eirin de nosotros?-

-No lo sé, la verdad…que ahora hay alguien en mi vida, y que ella puede irse con Reisen si gusta.- En eso Kaguya tomo la mano de Mokou, sonrojándola.- No pensemos en eso ahora…ahora sólo quiero descansar contigo a mi lado.- Mokou sonrió y abrazó a la mayor, siendo correspondida y cerrando sus ojos.

Esta era la primera de muchas veces que al fin podrían estar juntas…

*****************************************************************************  
 _Bueno, esto es todo por mi parte, espero les haya gustado_

 _Ya saben, cualquier review pueden dejármela o sugerencia_

 _Hasta otra leída_


End file.
